


accidental kiss and other embarrasing things

by zodiakku (ZodiacRiver)



Series: all the small words [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/zodiakku
Summary: Seung-Gil came home drunk one day.





	accidental kiss and other embarrasing things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of seungchuchu week: accidental kiss
> 
> I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING GOOD AND DECENT AND LONG OKAY BUT I JUST CAN'T
> 
> { If you follow the Yuri on Stage and the shit that happened there, you'll know what a drunk hot mess Seung-Gil is ;) }

If there’s one thing that Phichit Chulanont can’t handle, it’s this: a drunk person.

Nobody questions his social skills; that’s clear enough. He’s a social butterfly, and he talks smartly, not to mention his talent in keeping up a cheerful attitude. Plus, he’s nice. Shove him into a crowd of strangers, and he’ll come back with a group of friends. In general, he handles everything related to people pretty well.

Unless they’re drunk.

Shove him a drunk person, then he’ll probably exhaust himself by trying to humor them.

_(He’s dying inside.)_

He doesn’t really care if he’s with someone else, but there’s this one time in Hasetsu and he was the only one completely sober. He was frankly terrified. He did take a lot of amusing pictures, though he witnessed some events that he preferred not to witness.

Except he never guessed that such thing would ever happen to him for the second time. This time he was alone, wasn’t in his own house, and it was Seung-Gil who nearly poisoned himself with alcohol.

Yeah. That’s the worst part of the already awful situation. He did see how Seung-Gil acted when he was drunk back then in Hasetsu, and he’d rather not see that again.

He was at Seung-Gil’s place, a comfy little apartment with blasting air conditioner and tons of blankets.

( _“This is the only way I can function,”_ was his answer when Phichit had asked him why his house looked like a tent in the middle of Antarctica)

Not that he minded. Being someone who comes from South East Asia, any low temperature might feel alien at first; but _hey_ , he thought that it was better than scorching heat.

At that time, they weren’t even dating yet, so everything was awkward. Sharing bed for the first time, that’s one. Using someone else’s bathroom. Accidentally spilling milk. All that kind of thing.

Then, suddenly, in the evening of Phichit’s third day, Seung-Gil remembered that he had a high-school reunion to attend. Imagine how funny it must had felt for him to say something along the line of ‘hey, I have to leave the house for some event.’ to a guest—and this guest was his friend that he didn’t meet often.

“It’ll be embarrassing if I don’t appear,” he said. “But, like, if you don’t want me to, I’ll make an excuse or you can just…I don’t know, we can go together.”

“You don’t have to sweat it,” Phichit replied, laughing. “I’ll be fine. You won’t come home to see the kitchen on fire, I promise.”

Right, he had forgotten to tell him not to get drunk. He blamed his naivety that he didn’t know he had for not expecting Seung-Gil to be very, very wasted.

Well, would anyone? Don’t judge a book by its cover, of course, but he didn’t look like the type to drink.

So he was home, drunk as hell and, God forbid, flirty.

Phichit was on the couch, wrapped in thick layers of blanket, watching a Korean-dubbed thriller movie and struggling to understand the whole plot. He was starting to give up and considered going to bed early, when the door flung open.

There stood a stranger; a tall, round guy with short hair and broad shoulders. Phichit would have yelled at the moment, if he didn’t see the figure of Seung-Gil on the guy’s back, whining incoherently.

Seung-Gil’s companion muttered and dropped the limp body in Phichit’s arms carelessly, then left without another word.

_Oh, no._

“Phichit!” he yelped, eyes wide and nose red. “Ah! I miss you so much! So, so much!”

“Uh. Okay. But you only left for a few hours—“

“I miss you! T’was really boring, an’ I had ain’t no one t’talk to!”

“So you’re drunk in the end.”

“F’course! I had three? Four? Glasses o’ beer!” he giggled. Phichit admitted, seeing him like this was pretty impressing, but he swept that thought away, because the situation was really bad.

After managing to bring the hysterically laughing Seung-Gil to the couch, he prayed that once the drunk man had found the comfort of the cushions, he would fall asleep.

He didn’t.

“Phichit! Where are ya goin’! Stay here, please,” he whined, grabbing the hem of Phichit’s shirt so hard that it might possibly tear.

Phichit obliged. Truthfully, he was worried that Seung-Gil would end up strangling himself with a blanket at some point or something. Also, searching on WikiHow a ‘how to keep up with your drunk friend’ can be done later. Or so he thought.

“Hmm,” Seung-Gil groaned . His eyes were as big as marbles and they were staring right into Phichit’s eyes, as if he were trying to search clues from a suspected criminal. “You know what,” he paused, then brought his finger to Phichit’s cheek, not stroking but instead pressing. “You’re cute.”

“Thanks, what about you?” a little teasing wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“Dunno,” he chimed. “M’fine.”

“Nice.”

“But you’re such a cutie,” there was a sudden gesture of him suddenly sitting up and tilting his head like a curious little child upon his new finding. Phichit wondered how he had moved so swiftly. “A cutie. Sr’sly. Let’s go out.”

“Uhh,” he didn’t see that coming. “I’ll think about it.”

Seung-Gil pouted; lips curled into a twist and eyebrows knitted together, face and nose as red as they were. “You’re my type, ya know? Your skin is so goddamn soft, what kind of beauty product do you use, huh? We people here in Korea are said to have soft skin and stuff but that ain’t always the truth! My friends’ skins are rough, like sandpaper, or, hairy!”

“Can I leave for the bathroom?”

“Nah.”

“I need to go real bad.”

“Nah.”

Right, so it was still a little too early to surrender, so he stayed still and hoped that he’d be freed from whatever he was facing.

_(A drunk man)_

“So…you think my skin is soft,” Phichit said.

“Yes. What’s the secret, baby?”

“Ah, well, lotion. I wear lotion daily.” He scratched the back of his neck; a habit of his when he’s clueless on what to respond. This doesn’t happen often, surely. He always knows how to reply. But the certain question asked by Seung-Gil left him dumbstruck. He didn’t even know why his skin was soft. He didn’t even notice.

“Ahh. So that’s how. You also have the sweetest face in the world. Who sculpted you, angel?”

“Seung-Gil, can you rest for a bit? I’ve had an important message to reply.”

“Who is it? Could it be—do you have—“ his already wide bloodshot eyes became even bigger in shock.

“It’s my mother.”

“Hngh. Okay.”

_How to Take Care of a Drunk Person:_

_1\. Recognize someone who has had one too many_  
_2\. Determine how much care the person needs_  
_3\. Step in to discourage further drinking_  
_4\. Avoid anything that could provoke or anger the intoxicated person_  
_5\. Do your best to help the intoxicated person to avoid physical injury_  
_6\. Do not leave someone who is very drunk to sleep alone._  
_7\. Check—_

Yup, it didn’t help even one bit.

“Phichit,” Seung-Gil said, and stood up. Or at least managed too, because he stumbled immediately. “Never mind. Head hurts.”

“What were you trying to do?”

“Wasn’t tryna do anythin’.”

“O—“

“M’so glad to spend this night with you,” his voice was unexpectedly quiet, “I really like you, suppose I told ya already? But to be able to be this close to you, wow.”

“I like you in return. Chill.”

“That so? Really? Hah!” this time he jumped up, and didn’t stumble. “I had no idea!”

“Hmm,” Phichit beamed. “Yeah.”

“So we’re going out, right? Right?”

How he had moved so damn fast when he was drunk, only God knew. He threw himself onto Phichit’s body, in which Phichit twitched and winced because Seung-Gil’s elbow had punched his thigh, but that wasn’t exactly it that made him so surprised to the point of light-headedness—

They kissed!

And it was an accident. Totally an accident—because Seung-Gil’s expression was clearly bewildered as well. Their lips had touched unavoidably for a brief moment. Neither could say that it was good; it only lasted less than a second and the dizzying reek of alcohol kind of damaged the moment.

Seung-Gil spewed out a trail of Korean words, and Phichit took his time processing the event that had just happened. In the end Seung-Gil fell asleep in a way a troubled prisoner would die after throwing a fit that probably killed five people.

At the end of the day, both of them slept on the couch, Phichit’s position still sitting straight up and Seung-Gil’s in an odd angle.

When morning came, it appeared that Seung-Gil had a pretty horrid hangover and his memories of last night were in a blur.

“You don’t want to know what happened. Really,” Phichit emphasized. “Maybe except for the fact that you threw up literal rainbows and grew horns, then sang Never Gonna Give You Up on top of your lungs.“

“Be serious for a second. It can’t be that bad.”

“But it was. It was so bad that it left me sleep sitting.”

“Explain.”

He sighed. He knew that if he told him, things would either go right or wrong. But he chose to do it anyway.

“Oh, God,” Seung-Gil’s face was even redder than the night before. “This is my _fifth_ time kissing someone when I’m drunk. Oh God.”

“It’s okay. It was just a kiss,” then he added, “Though if I were you, I’d cry over the fact that my first kiss was done drunkenly.”

“Phichit, you should have gagged me or smack my head so I would shut up.”

“There’s no way I could do that,” he shrugged. “What, are you implying that you were spilling out your deepest secrets?”

“There’s no need for me to tell you.”

“Don’t be cocky now,” Phichit grinned, leaning in to hold him on the shoulder. “You even asked me to go out.”

“The hell—you didn’t say that earlier!”

“I was saving it.”

“I mean—listen, I mean it.”

It was a terrifying silence. Phichit was once more startled, and Seung-Gil was frustrated.

“Are you still drunk?”

Later, Phichit found out that drunk people are honest people, but Seung-Gil Lee is an exceptionally, awfully honest person.

**Author's Note:**

> Please. Tell me what you think!!
> 
> Twitter: icryoverships


End file.
